With many of today's high power engines and automatic transmissions the conventional hydraulic brakes are less than adequate particularly in inclement weather. Many of today's tires particularly those designed for racing have been designed for wet weather, however more conventional tires are far less suitable for high powered automobiles that are used under varying weather conditions.
In many premium priced automobiles anti-skid brakes are included in the base price of the vehicle. These brakes that automatically pump the brakes rapidly for improved stoppings are relatively effective. However, it is believed that there is still a need for an improved braking system particularly for use in wet weather. It is believed that there is a need for a system that is more effective in heavy rain. In the past there have been various approaches to provide an improved braking system for automobiles.
For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,327 of K. Debus discloses a process for producing an additional dynamic pressure on the road for rapid-braking of land vehicles. As disclosed in the patent, a wide endless belt is carried on rollers beneath a vehicle and movably supported so that it can be moved downwardly against a road surface. The rotation of the rollers is retarded and this produces the desired braking affect. In addition, the belt or band may be provided with a surface that enhances the frictional engagement of the band with the roadway.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,587 of Darling discloses an auxiliary braking system wherein a hydraulic arm is secured to a frame of the automobile. The hydraulic arm has a free end secured to the brake. The hydraulic arm has an up line and a down line extending outwardly therefrom. A pump is secured within the frame of the automobile. The pump is coupled with free ends of the up line and the down line of the hydraulic arm. The pump has wiring extending outwardly therefrom to couple with existing brake lines of the automobile.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a complementary brake system in accordance with the present invention. There should be a market for such devices because they offer improved braking during severe rain and poor braking conditions.